Davey Jones' Locker
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: So really, all in all, Derek never had anything to worry about. He knew that at the end of the day it would be his room she would storm into in order to yell at him for some miscellaneous thing he had done to get her riled up. A Nasey&Dasey, for friends


**AN: Okay! Do NOT Kill me. You all know I'm a notorious Dasey fan, I just, you know…there was just such potential for this couple within the episode "Show-Off Tune" I just couldn't turn a blind eye.**

**Plus. Honestly. Max sucks. We all agree, don't we? Anyone is better than Max…**

_**Even Tinker.**_

**Warning: ****Spoilers! ****If you have not seen the episode ****"Show Off Tune" ****This will be a take of the episode, meaning yes I will be using exact scenes and lines every now and then, but just with a few changes. So ****please**** don't mention that in your review, thanks.**

**Pairings: Nasey(NoelxCasey)/Slight Dasey (Derek **_**might**_** be a slight OOC, who cares? It's fanfiction.)**

**X**

'_Could this day get any worse? First, I find out that I'm staring opposite a boy whom…although may be somewhat attractive, does not take the theater seriously! Then, I find out Derek is going to be the antagonist of the show, and finally, my harmony isn't going right at all! And not to mention thinking about Choreography, oh my god! I'm doomed, I'm so completely-'_

"Ahoy there little lassie!!"

"Derek, shut up. I'm trying to rehearse my lines…" Sighing at her step-brother's incessant mockery of the play they _both_ have decided to participant in, Casey maneuvered her body so her back was against the backboard of her bed while her legs dangled off the sides, rocking back and forth as she reread her lines.

"Well Godspeed! The play's going to be a flop anyways since _you're_ the lead. Too bad you couldn't just be a reoccurring stage person, then, it wouldn't be so-" Titling his head to the right with a smirk, he paused before continuing as the sound of paper hitting wall filled the room. "Cute."

Trudging over to pick up the playbook he examined it before tossing it back over to her. "Next time, learn to aim better." With that Derek left Casey's growling form, laughing all the way down the hall until his voice faded away.

"Stupid Derek, he's totally going to mess up this play!!" placing the battered playbook down, Casey breathed in before singing softly.

_This ship has carried me to you…_

"ugh, no, meeeee…_me_-heeeee" Pausing, Casey analyzed the many different ways she could heighten her notes before realizing she really would have to work it out with Noel, the male lead before perfecting it. Flopping back on the bed, she thought that the one thing she could count on is that her perfect boyfriend, Max, would be there to cheer her on even though it seemed like this whole fiasco was going to turn to mush.

-

Another day, another girl. Derek grinned as a random girl came up to him and touched his shoulder lightly, flirtatiously. "Hey Der, I heard that you are going to be one of the leading roles in the play. Is it true? Can you sing?"

A chorus of girls to follow chirped their need to be told the truth and Derek smirked at them, shrugging his shoulders nonchalant. "How about I tell you this, _ladies._" After their swoon, which never got old, Derek continued. "Come to opening night and you'll have first hand experience." Walking away, the 11th grader chuckled inwardly at the calls following his leave before spotting his sister across the hall with her boyfriend, his archenemies. You know, _only_ sports wise- the football jock Max.

"Hey Max, sorry, I was just practicing some of my choreography for the play."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Hey, Derek!" Turning around, Derek rolled his eyes as the previous lead for Evil Pirate Pete; Wendell greeted him with a grin on his face. "I was thinking, maybe I can run by some…pointers, as to how to play Evil Pirate Pete, you know? That way, when I get back on stage it will be an easy follow-up!"

"Yeah, sure, later." Waving dismissively Derek turned to look back at where Casey once stood, unfortunately finding her already gone and walking down the hall with that Noel kid. Frowning before fixing the collar of his shirt, he decided he needed to have girls flock around him one last time if he wanted to keep his head straight throughout the remainder of the school day.

-

"Noel, you can't dance in those…"

A beat.

"Darn! And I was so looking forward to!" Placing her hands on her hip, Casey sighed with some amusement as she looked on to her counterpart for the play. After some light banter, one that she found was actually quite refreshing due to Noel's smart-alecky comebacks,

"You're either arrogant or a chicken…or an arrogant chicken."

"Oh, I love arrogant chicken! With a little lemon and tomato sauce…"

"You don't dance, do you?"

"What! Of course I do! Go up there and lead and I'll follow!"

The pair got down to business finding that in fact, Noel couldn't dance. Sitting upon the stage, a few laughs were exchanged at how despite the singing, dancing, and the what would probably be embarrassing onstage kiss between them, the most sought after hilarious moment to come would be Derek's solo as Evil Pirate Pete.

"He's a funny guy, I can't believe he's your step-brother though…you two sure do seem to get along." there was sarcasm hinted and Casey couldn't help but give off a small laugh.

"_Oh yeah_, Derek and I are best pals. We do each other's hair and everything." receiving a laugh Casey bit her bottom lip as she swung her legs precariously, more so timidly. It was getting late, she noted. The two had started practice directly after school and Casey kept thinking about her homework or when Max was going to call. Whether or not she would have time to talk her average time on the phone with him, or be able to triple-check her homework before going to bed like she usually does.

She found herself tapping the wooden floorboard of the stage nervously, unbeknownst to her only until Noel had draped his hand above hers, effectively stopping the drumming noise.

"Huh? Oh-Eh, sorry…"

"Not a problem. I rather like drum beat solos; you should try out for a band."

"Been there, done that. Rather not go back." Noel titled his head in a manner to urge her to go on and she merely sighed while waving her hand. "Derek. Enough said."

"Ah."

"Yeah, well, I better get going…dinner should be ready and…" she broke off when she found that she really didn't want to leave, the reason? Completely and utterly unknown to her.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry I had to hold you up with my remarkable dance moves." She laughed softly and pushed his shoulder in a playful manner, but, when he caught her hand and stilled her, Casey's eyes immediately flashed warning as she looked up at him.

There was a moment, a moment where nothing else invaded her mind except the thought of how his lips would feel upon hers, how maybe, she wouldn't have to wait till opening night to find out. Not the thought of her boyfriend Max, of how dinner was waiting, or that maybe she was late for her nightly fight with Derek.

When she felt their noses touch she blinked and lightly tugged at her hand for freedom. Noel, sensing her need to stop what could be, however weakly, let her loose and turned his head away muttering a 'sorry'.

"No, no, sorry, my bad, really, I um-I just, you know, wanted practice! Yup! I mean-I didn't _want_ practice, just…thought…it would be…a good idea? For the play, I mean, not for us-just, you know, Make magic happen and-"

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

"Yeah."

She realized he was getting closer to her, but she still kept her eyes on his, daring him to break away first.

"For practice sounds good."

"For the play."

He nodded.

"For the play."

Leaning in once more, Casey closed her eyes as she felt his breath tickle her upper lip. She felt her hand subconsciously make their own way up his chest and around his neck, and her back dip for angle so she could delver her face completely into his own.

One more second and they would have had the perfect kiss-but, as her cell rang, (_the_ cell phone) the one Derek had given her back in her first year at her new school, the one that despite its crappy tendencies she kept for reasons beyond anyone's comprehension. She found that she was instantly breaking away from what could be, but shouldn't be.

Mumbling her apologies with frustration softly while pulling away regretfully, Casey dug through her purse on stage and flipped open her phone. "Yes?"

"_Yo, Space Case, you forgot where you live? What's going on? Dinner's ready!"_

"Derek?"

"_The one and only."_

"Ugh, I'll be right there. Bye." Hanging up the phone immediately, Casey turned to Noel with a forlorn expression only to find that he was missing. Gasping softly, Casey shook her head to relieve herself of negative thoughts before running out of the theater.

-

"Ahoy, Me hearties!" Nora, placing the plates down in front of her family turned to look at Derek with an expression on her face everyone already knows to be as a sign of reprimand.

"Derek, stop using pirate talk on the family. Casey, why were you late for dinner?"

Fidgeting, Casey dared not make eye contact for fear of exuding the truth. "I-uh got caught up with my rehearsal. My male lead is a horrible dancer and…"

"Yo-ho-ho Casey be on a merry go-go."

"What?"

"I don't know."

Glaring, Casey fisted her napkin before standing up. "I'll be in my room."

No one said anything to her claim as they have grown accustomed to her outbursts generated by Derek at the table.

Monotonously, George hesitated in stuffing his face in order to give his usual reprimand. "Derek, say sorry to Casey."

"But, she's already left."

George didn't even glance up from his plate and Nora chided him lightly. "Well, go up there and make things right, _now_."

"Fine!" Flinging his hands into the air as a sign of giving up, Derek stood up and made way to Casey's room a scowl on his face the entire time. Once there, he knocked only briefly before letting himself in and kicking the door behind him so it could close.

"Yo."

"Get out Derek."

"Oh come _on_, I didn't even say anything bad this time, I didn't even _know_ what I was saying! I can't possibly be the reason as to why you are being so…so…_girly_."

"Girly?" Sitting up and turning from her previous position where her face was sinking into her pillow, Derek bit back his retort when he saw her tear stained cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…don't worry about, it's not like _you_ care anyways." Turning around and flinging herself into the confinements of her pillow once more, Derek sighed as he walked over to her bed and sat beside her.

"Listen, whatever is wrong, I bet it has something to do with Max, the play, and Noel." her muffled voice flowed throughout the pillow and Derek called out an "eh?" as means to ask her to make herself a little bit more clear.

Turning her head sideways, she glanced at him before repeating herself. "How would you know?"

"Ah, cause _I_ know everything. It's part of the job description."

"Of what? Being an arrogant, annoying _Buccaneer_?"

Derek laughed lightly at this and found, to his and her surprise alike that he smoothed back a strand of hair from her face that was blocking his view of her.

"Der…ek…"

"I know the play means a lot to you, so tough up, get through whatever it is that's bothering you, do the damn thing, and move on."

Stunned speechless, Casey merely flipped over to watch silently as Derek left her room without another word. She must have stood in the same position for ten minutes straight before her elbow grew numb from upholding her weight causing her to fall back upon the bed.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to the almost kiss and of how maybe, the one thought that did invade her mind at the time was that maybe, _maybe_ if Derek had gotten the lead protagonist role, things wouldn't be as complicated amongst all the chaos that would surely ensue.

-

_Avast ye mates, start crying some tears!_

_My handle is Pete, the baddest buccaneer!_

_-_

She could feel Noel's eyes on her and after awhile his hand on her shoulder as well, "Are you ready? That sure is a crowd…" She nodded mutely as she watched Derek dazzle across the stage. Who knew he had it in him?

She did.

She always found that deep down; Derek Venturi was one good guy, one to always pull through for others in the end, especially her. She couldn't shake off the feeling that, despite popular belief and his need to look good in everything he does, for his fan club, of course. That some part of it, maybe just a spec, was done to please her.

That maybe, Derek pulled through for, once again.

-

_So give me your loot I'm the captain and the king!_

-

Casey felt Noel's hand loosen its grip and she watched him with anxious eyes as he came upon the stage. A pang in her heart tore at her and she wondered as to why, seeing Derek and Noel face to face, pretending to be enemies, pained her.

"Sorry Pete, but the ship is for passengers and sailors only. So, I'm going to have to ask you to walk the plank!"

Unsheathing his, what looks to be a Cutlass, Derek barked out his line with such vigor that it even surprised Casey and got the crowd cheering lightly. "You and what arrrrmy?!"

After the intense, short battle scene, where Derek, as Pete seemingly loses, Casey prepared for her final scene, the one initialing the kiss. The lights turned down dark as the onstage crew worked quickly to add or take away some props. She good see Noel's shimmering gaze, asking her if she was ready and she nodded uncertainly.

She walked by a disgruntled Derek whom, the moment he lost the scene complained that the bad guys should win from time to time, and as he whispered something Casey didn't quite catch, she fisted her fingers and held her head up high, a smile plastered on her face and a love sick expression to go along with it.

-

_I never thought that in this place…_

_We'd end up…_

_Face to face…_

_-_

_When it's true you look at me…_

_I close my eyes and hopefully…_

_Some magic there will be…_

_-_

He watched her from behind the curtains, as the light from above played with her glossy skin and complexion. He watched as, even though her hands were intertwined within Noel's she was still shaking, slightly.

The worst part he witnessed is that when the kiss came, she closed her eyes so dutifully yet, effortlessly. As if it came natural.

He never worried about Max; he knew that the boy was just a passing fling. He was a jock and Casey was a keener. She had already, on more than one occasion, chosen him over her pretty, orange glowing, Oompa Loompa of a boyfriend. Back when he was left alone babysitting, she came back for him. Or when that pathetic excuse of a bully (hey, he had it covered, really, he could have taken him down on his own!) tried to pick on him and Casey went against Max and the football team by standing up for him.

He had to admit, she really can be quite adorable when she is absolutely clueless as to what's going on.

So, really, all in all, Derek never had anything to worry about. He knew that, in the end, she would come home to him-_and_, the rest of the family…but that was irrelevant. He knew that, at the end of the day, it would be his room she would storm into in order to yell at him for some miscellaneous thing he had done to get her riled up.

He knew that with time, at the right moment…

He stopped himself short when the clapping began and they broke apart. Hands encased within one another.

He smiled when he heard his name being cheered and with his usual arrogance, he put it to play in order to break up their disgusting need to hold on to one another by barging right in between them, bowing at his excellence and adding even more to his fan club.

The play had finished, and he was the star.

But he couldn't help but detest the fact that at the moment, he wasn't Casey's star.

-

"Ladies, I'd be happy to discuss the play at Wendell's cast party…" Glaring at the retreating form of Derek and his flock of fan girls, Casey huffed in annoyance which gathered the already attentive Noel's attention.

"I can't believe that after all that, we were in almost ever scene, sung every song and yet Derek is the star! Just like him…"

"Well, despite popular opinion I'd say you were the real star…" Something about the way the compliment rolled of his tongue made her remind herself to breathe. Smiling she was about to thank him with a follow up to compliment him when she turned around to a voice agreeing with him.

Smiling, she walked over to Max and hugged her boyfriend. "Max! You showed up!"

Letting go of the 'Maiden Marina', Max smiled back and offered a little say on how much of a fool he was to think some concert was more important than his girlfriend's opening night as a response.

A bright smile lit Casey's as she eyed her boyfriend. "Thanks for the flowers."

"I-uh didn't get you flowers…" Casey, shocked to find that Max was telling the truth about the flowers, walked over to the arrangement and pulled off the card that had "Casey" written on it simply.

Looking back at Max whom merely shrugged, she opened it and gasped lightly at the simple words within it.

Rereading the initials of the signer of the card, she dashed out the backroom leaving a bewildered Max calling out her name in her wake.

She saw him just ahead, talking lightly with his friends, upon reaching him she hurriedly tapped his shoulder and when he turned around she fought the urge to just kiss him.

"Can I speak to you?" She looked to her left and right, exasperated. "_Alone?_"

Nodding to his friends, Casey took him by the arm and led him out the backstage door, leading into an empty hallway. When she was sure the coast was clear, she dangled the note in her hand in front of his surprised face and silently asked him to explain.

"It's nothing." Placing his hands within his pockets, he shuffled from one foot to the other. "Just, a thank you, I guess, for pushing me to do this, helping me, you know?"

Shoulders deflating Casey watched him momentarily, weary of whether or not he was going to say anything else that might deter her in her next move.

When he didn't she sighed, gaining his attention. And once his eyes were on hers, she looked at him with a smile and tip toed so she could place her arms around his neck and her lips upon his own.

He didn't hesitate and since it was their second shared kiss it wasn't at all too new or awkward, but just right. Breaking apart, Noel looked down at Casey questioning.

"Max."

"Oh, right." Placing his hands upon Casey's own, hands that were still wrapped around his neck, he brought them down in between their chests and sighed. "So, uh," Still holding on to her hands he used them as a "what's this, then?" motion as he parted them like an arc before bringing them together again.

Thinking seriously for a moment with the realization that she had just cheated on her boyfriend, Casey bit her bottom lip once more, thoughts of Max's inconsiderate behavior, thoughts of Derek's sweetness yet his reverting back to flirtatious ways instantly before drawing a conclusion.

"I think I got it covered…"

Leaning in for another kiss, Noel complied fully.

**So, go ahead, give the hate reviews, that's cool. Sorry this was **_**seriously**_** long, it's good though, 'cause I haven't updated Just Smile, or posted any new LWD fanfics in awhile. So, I'm content.**

**Once again, thanks to all whom review in advance, to jannikajade, soulmatesDC, and Hogwartsgoodgirl56 for not only being my best friends, fellow LWD Fanfiction authors, but also for not killing me because I have a second LWD ship, that you three also, agree with. **

**:smiles:**

**P.s. I am pleased with the length and as this being set for a one-shot, but, maybe if certain people persuade me to continue. I just might make a NoelxCaseyxDerek triangle story out of this, **_**maybe.**_


End file.
